Day 2: 8:00pm-9:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Ruchika Roy | director = Rensil D'Silva }} The virus exchange begins between Haroon and Roshan Sherchan and their contact. Jai Singh Rathod find a way to make contact with the ATU, avoiding a catastrophic loss of life. Amar Mane Shinde threatens Aditya Singhania's government, and Aditya takes harsh steps with his mother. Episode guide The following takes place between 8:00pm and 9:00pm. Events occur in real time. 08:00:10 Jai Singh Rathod pulls the trigger of the gun he has aimed at Omkar, and it clicks. Roshan Sherchan laughs, saying they must have been telling the truth. He claims the activity entertained him, and Haroon Sherchan is angry at him for putting them through that. Maya tells Haroon to leave her and her father alone, and Roshan says to put Omkar in the warehouse. is reunited with her brother]] Kiran Rathod leaves Margaret Hospital and greets her brother. Raj Singh Bhakta tells her that Sara Saxena's sister is coming to look after Milli. Veer introduces Raj and Kiran, and Raj tells her she has to stay to give a statement to the police. goes to see Maya]] Men drag Omkar into the warehouse and dump him on the ground. Maya sneaks in and tends to him, as Jai enters behind her. Maya angrily confronts Jai for what he did, but Jai said that if he hadn't all three of them would be dead. He says he is doing what he can to get her and her father out of there, and asks her to get him Haroon's phone as soon as she can. Jai then opens the back of his broken watch and removes the transmitter from it. makes tea for Amar]] Antara Mane Shinde is pouring tea for her husband Amar, and he asks her who the "no-one" is who she keeps calling. He then sees a message on her phone from "PS", who Antara claims is from "Priyanka Soni", the Women Committee's chairman. Amar then notices Prithvi Singhania on the news, and comments how his initials are also "PS". Antara tries to leave but her stops her, and comments that he will have to teach the Singhania brothers who they can eat, drink and sleep with. Antara leaves, and Amar says to tell whoever she is meeting that he says hello. She goes into the other room and makes a call. prepares to meet Antara]] An assistant informs Prithvi that the Pharma heads will be there at 9 along with Sunny Mehta. Prithvi gets a message on his phone from Antara saying she is coming to see him at the PMO. He tells his assistant to expect her as a VIP visitor, but not to let anyone else know that she is there. speaks to Kush Sawant's parents]] In the hospital, Kush Sawant's parents observe his treatment and Sunny Mehta says the top pharmaceutical companies are looking at his blood samples. She says to hope for the best that a cure is found, although chances are low. Kush's mother reaches out a hand towards her son. Naina Singhania calls Khosla, who tells her that he has confirmed that Roshan Sherchan's prison break was orchestrated by Jai Rathod and other senior ATU agents. He tells her that Aditya and Prithvi know more but are suppressing the news. 08:12:09...08:12:10...08:12:11...08:12:12... 08:19:09 takes Haroon's phone]] Maya walks into Haroon's bedroom and picks up his phone. He calls her back and apologises for being harsh earlier. He tells her he loves her and pulls her in close, so she conceals the phone behind his back. He tells her they will start a new life after today. Balraj then enters and tells Haroon that Roshan wants him. leaves with Haroon and Roshan]] Roshan gets into a car and Jai looks at his transmitter. Haroon realises he doesn't have his phone, so Maya hands it to him. He bids her farewell and Roshan tells Jai to stay behind. Jai says he has staked everything on this deal and needs it to succeed. Haroon backs him up, and tells Jai to get in the car. They drive away. The ATU are trying to pick up Jai's signal, and Jai notices Haroon's phone loose in the car. Nikhil Kamath is driving and calls Siddharth Saigal, saying that two vehicles left Roshan's farmhouse and they are in pursuit. Saigal tells him not to lose them. Zara Owais is still scanning for a signal and Anindya Goswami urges Aditya to strike with the drones. Aditya refuses, saying that Jai's signal is the only way to truly confirm the location of the virus. A helicopter lands in a clearing among a convoy of cars, and a man in a white suit exits. He gets into one of the cars and they drive away. The squadron leader informs Aditya that it is time to strike. Jai reaches for Haroon's phone, but Roshan grabs it to check co-ordinates. Roshan struggles with the new technology, so Haroon takes it and shows him how to use the maps. He hands it to Jai to check the route. activates the transmitter]] The drone starts to take off from Pune Air Force Base. Jai removes the back of Roshan's phone and plugs in the transmitter. Zara notices the tracker back online, but Haroon's phone turns off and they lose the signal. Aditya sees the time is 8:25, so orders the Air Force to proceed. The squadron leader launches the drone. Jai tries to turn the phone back on as the drone flies through the air. The missiles are armed, and Haroon asks Jai for directions. Jai turns the phone on and tells him to take the next left. ATU notice the tracker back online, and Aditya orders the drone to abort. arrives to sell the virus]] Haroon reaches the meeting place and they get out. Lights turn on from the car convoy and the man in the white suit gets out; it is Dhruv Awasthi. Saigal informs the PMO that the Delta Team is following the tracker to the exchange point, and Jai will give a signal when the consignment arrives. Prithvi receives a call for Aditya, which is Amar Mane Shinde asking for a private conversation. Aditya says he will take it in his office, so excuses himself. learns about her father's actions]] Kiran Rathod asks Veer to drop her home, but he says he doesn't want her to be alone. She asks him to let her get changed, which he agrees to, then he receives a call from Moitra, who says he can't leave ATU until Veer gets back. Veer says he is on his way, and asks for news on Jai. After he hangs up, Kiran asks if their father is in trouble, and Veer explains he is the most wanted man in for breaking Roshan out of jail. Kiran is shocked. Siddharth and Shibani are arguing over the near miss that could've killed civilians. Vedant and Gyan watch as Shibani draws parallels with their personal life. assures Dhruv that they are safe]] Jai finished checking the inside of a ruined building and tells Haroon it is safe. Haroon asks Dhruv his name, and he responds that he can call him Suraj, Mangal, or Dhruv, it makes no difference. Roshan appears and Dhruv panics that law enforcement will be following him. Dhruv announces the deal is cancelled and makes a call. In a car, Mehr answers the call and Dhruv tells her to stay where she is. Jai explains that the Sherchans are the only ones who can do this job, and assures him that they are secure. Haroon backs him up, and Dhruv calls Mehr back to tell her to come in. The Delta Team watches from a distance. prepares to leave]] Aditya speaks to Amar, who says he has something urgent to discuss with Aditya face to face. Aditya says he will come over once the virus situation is under control, but Amar insists he come over straight away. He threatens to undermine Aditya's government, and orders Aditya to come alone, without Prithvi. Aditya calls in Navneet, and tells him to inform Mishra that he has gone to Mane Shinde's house. Naina Singhania then enters and asks to speak to him about Roshan Sherchan. He explains he is going to Mane Shinde's house, and she says she will come with him to speak to him in the car. Aditya then calls Prithvi and tells him he is going out, but will be back for the Pharma heads meeting. Prithvi exits the war room and calls Antara, who says she will be there in 10 minutes. He asks if Amar knows she is coming, and she says she does not know. takes photos of the exchange]] Haroon asks who is bringing the virus, and Dhruv says it is a special courier. He says as well as the virus, they will also get a live demo. Nikhil Kamath takes a photo of Dhruv and sends it to ATU for processing. Another car then arrives and Mehr gets out, handcuffed to a metal case. She brings it into the ruins, but when she sees Jai she draws a gun, causing everyone else to draw as well. She identifies him as the ATU chief and suspects a trap. Nikhil reports back to the ATU, and sends them a picture of Mehr. Jai explains that he was fired 6 months ago and is now working for Haroon. Mehr says she knows him and knows he is lying. She suspects there are other men watching them, and orders her men to go and check. Mihir processes the picture and identifies Mehr as part of the Aditya Singhania assassination plot. sends his mother home]] In the car, Naina wonders at how Aditya knew nothing of the ATU's plot. She describes Jai's actions as a conspiracy against the country, and says Aditya needs her advice right now to save his image. Aditya stops the car and asks Mishra to arrange a car to take Naina home. He tells her that she hasn't changed, and is instigating him against the people close to him, and he has had enough. Prasad Sanghamitra and Dr. Rai tell Devyani Bhowmick that she has to undergo a blood test to prove whether she still takes drugs. Devyani says someone is trying to defame her, but Prasad explains it is procedure, so Devyani reluctantly agrees. 's men]] Vedant clutches his shoulder in pain, but claims he is fine. Saigal tries to speak to Kamath, who does not respond as they are hiding from Mehr's men. They report no-one is there, and Mehr orders them back. She tells Jai she believes him but does not trust him. Jai responds that he can't believe she killed 300 people just to get one photographer. She smiles, and lowers her gun. She then opens the metal case containing 6 vials. Haroon notices it is different from the sample, and she explains that these are not active until the two compounds are heated to 60 degrees and mixed. She puts one of the tubes into a machine, and says each tube has a pass code to mix the compounds, which she will send to them when the deal is complete. She demonstrates on the vial in the machine, which when she removes is glowing green. Kamath confirms the virus is there, and Saigal tells him to wait for Jai's signal. Mehr then sets a timer on the machine and explains when it completes the virus will be dispersed like a bug spray. She says the virus is accelerated, so it is 3 times faster than the sample, taking effect in only 8 hours. undergoes a blood test]] Dhruv then asks to test the virus, and brings out another machine. He places the tube inside, and says it will take 10 to 15 minutes to confirm its authenticity. Devyani sits in a chair and nurse takes blood from her arm. It is put into a tube and labelled with her name. 08:48:05...08:48:06...08:48:07...08:48:08... 08:55:11 refuses to match Roshan Sherchan's new price]] As they wait, Roshan begins to discuss payment. Dhruv says they will get 2.5 billion now and the other half in 24 hours after the job is done. Roshan says the job is worth 250 billion, and claims his brother thinks too small. Dhruv says he can't deal like this, and Mehr says she has to leave. Roshan says Dhruv will suffer a big loss if the deal falls through, and asks for 10 billion rupees. Dhruv agrees, and Roshan says that is the advance and another 10 once the deal is done. They start to argue, and Kamath reports that something is wrong to ATU. Haroon takes Roshan aside and scolds him for being foolish, while Jai watches the verification machine. Saigal orders Kamath to attack, but Shibani says they need to wait for Jai's signal. The Delta Team slowly moves in on the exchange. Shibani asks Kamath if he can see Jai, and he reports that he is listening to Sherchan's argument but not giving any signal. The men reach the ruins, just as Jai takes the phone out of his pocket. 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Sharad Ponkshe as Amar Mane Shinde * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde Also starring * Navin Polishetty as Kush Sawant * Nikkitasha Marwaha as Mehr * Uday Lagoo as Mr Sawant * Anjali Ujjwane as Mrs Sawant * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Aman Banga as Vikram Singh * Rajiv Kachroo as Mishra * Shivraj Walvekar as Omprakash Khurana * Asif Ali Beg as Prasad Sanghamitra * Natasha Rastogi as Dr. Rai * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Suhas Kandke as Zakaria * Ravi Sangvai as Khosla * Ujjwal Chopra as Nikhil Kamath * Namit as Anindya Goswami * Sandeep Pednekar as General Thambu Uncredited * Yashodhan Bal as Omkar * Simran Sachdeva as squadron leader Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Joel Surnow ** Michael Loceff * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer ** Ruchika Roy * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writers ** Athar Nawaaz ** Rohit Malhotra * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Production co-ordinator: Ruchika Roy * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . See also * 8:00pm-9:00pm (disambiguation) Day 211 211